total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
See No Evil 2
See No Evil 2 is a 2014 slasher film directed by the Soska sisters, written by Nathan Brookes and Bobby Lee Darby, produced by Michael Luisi, and starring Danielle Harris, Katharine Isabelle and professional wrestler Kane. It is the sequel to the 2006 See No Evil. Unlike the original, which had a theatrical release, the film was released in 2014 direct to DVD and Blu-ray. The film received mixed to positive reviews, mostly focused on the Soska's directorial style. Plot Amy (Danielle Harris), Seth (Kaj-Erik Eriksen) and their boss Holden (Michael Eklund) are working the graveyard shift at a local city morgue. As Amy is preparing to meet friends at a bar for her birthday, Holden receives news that a number of bodies are being delivered, the victims of a mass murder committed by Jacob Goodnight (Kane) at the Blackwell Hotel. Amy decides to cancel her plans and help her colleagues with the deliveries. Amy and Seth process the corpses, including that of Goodnight. As Amy leaves Seth to finish the work, she is startled to find Holden has allowed her friends Tamara (Katharine Isabelle), Kayla (Chelan Simmons), Carter (Lee Majdoub) and her brother Will (Greyston Holt) to throw a birthday party in the morgue. During the party, Will warns Seth to stay away from Amy, believing she deserves better than him, causing Seth to leave the party and return to work. Will tells Amy of his disapproval of her dropping out of Med School to work in the morgue, angering Amy who also leaves the party. Tamara, who's fascinated by death and serial killers, leaves the party with Carter to go look at Jacob's body. The experience of being in a room with the body of a real murderer arouses her and she and Carter begin to have sex. Jacob suddenly awakens, and kills Carter while Tamara escapes. Jacob raids the morgue, outfitting himself with a burn victim mask and an array of surgical tools before cutting the building's electricity. Hearing Tamara's screams, the rest of the party goers attempt to find her; Holden, separated from the rest of the group, is captured and killed by Jacob. Amy, Will, Kayla and Tamara attempt to reach the upper levels of the hospital, only to find that Jacob has barricaded all of the exits. Seth arrives with keys that will allow them access through a locked emergency stairwell, but Jacob attacks them, causing the group to split up. Kayla seeks refuge in a bathroom, where Jacob mortally wounds her. When Kayla begins praying, Jacob suffers a breakdown, remembering the abuse he suffered at the hands of his religious mother. As Kayla dies from her injuries, Jacob asks her, "Why would God help you?" before setting off in search of the remaining members. Jacob kills both Tamara and Will, whom he uses as bait to lure Amy and Seth into a trap. In the resultant attack, Seth is wounded by an electric knife; Amy takes him back to the morgue to cauterize the wound, where she reveals that she dropped out of medical school after realizing the inevitability of death. Realizing that one of the morgue windows leads to ground level, Amy breaks it and escapes, only to be confronted by Jacob in the parking lot. She retreats back inside, followed by Jacob, who stabs her to death. Seth impales Jacob with the nozzle from a piece of embalming equipment and pumps his body full of embalming chemicals, apparently killing him. Seth escapes the morgue through a broken window and drives away in his car. As he stops to open the gated entrance, he realizes that Jacob has followed him. Jacob attacks Seth from behind, and gouges out his eyes. The final shots of the film show each dead member of the cast before a final shot "I see it now", breaking the fourth wall. Cast *Kane as Jacob Goodnight *Danielle Harris as Amy *Katharine Isabelle as Tamara *Chelan Simmons as Kayla *Kaj-Erik Eriksen as Seth *Greyston Holt as Will *Lee Majdoub as Carter *Michael Eklund as Holden *Sylvia Soska as Corpse *Jen Soska as Corpse External links * Category:Films Category:WWE Studios films Category:2014 release Category:Kane films Category:Chelan Simmons films Category:Danielle Harris films Category:Katharine Isabelle films Category:Michael Eklund films Category:Kaj-Erik Erikson films